


Mario Does it

by orphan_account



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Armageddon, Comedy, Gen, HE FUCKING DID IT, Mario Party, One Shot, Super Mario - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he fucking does it he says fuck he fucking says FUCK MARIO SAYS FUCK





	Mario Does it

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think you are ready for this, Mario's really going to do it. 
> 
> (no this is not canon in Coffee Smash, though by god, if it was)

Mario began walking toward the podium, the Toads all staring at him as if he was a god in himself, which he is. 

They began to murmur, confused, afraid, they wouldn't believe he would ever do it. 

But he will.

Mario began cracking his knuckles. 

One Toad couldn't handle the pressure and exploded into a burst of spores and mushroom pieces, causing the rest of them to go into a state of complete and other disarray. 

And he hadn't even said it yet. 

The Toads just began growing even more rageful, pieces of mushroom began littering the sky.

The Toads have grown completely feral, tearing each other apart.

And then Mario coughed. The Toads became completely silent.

"Fuck."

The Toads became completely senseless, and began to overtake Mario, began to overtake the city. Smoke began to fill the sky and the shrill cries of bups and yells began growing mad. And as Mario watched it all crumble, and as the horde had begun to consume him..

He laughed. 

As he finally did it. It will all fall. 


End file.
